gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Artie - Brittany Beziehung
Die Artie - Brittany Beziehung ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Artie Abrams und Brittany Pierce, auch Bartie oder Artittany genannt. Überblick Artie und Brittany interessieren sich in der Staffel Eins nicht, weil Brittany denkt, dass Artie ein Roboter ist. Jedoch kann man sehen, dass die beiden oft Tanzpartner sind. Das erste Mal, als die beiden romantisch gelinkt waren, ist in Duette, aber Brittany benutzt Artie in dem Zeitpunkt um Santana eifersüchtig zu machen. Sie nimmt Artie seine Jungfräulichkeit. In Amor muss verrückt sein 'kommen die beiden offiziell zusammen. In 'Das jüngste Gerücht trennt Artie sich von Brittany, mit den Worten: "Brittany warum bist du nur so dumm?", weil Artie der Meinung war, dass Santana sie manipuliert. 'Staffel Eins' 'Spielverderberspiele' Die beiden performen zusammen mit den New Directions Keep Holding On. Brittany springt in Artie's Richtung bei der Cheorografie. 'Furcht und Tadel' Brittany gibt Artie ein High-Five nach der Rollstuhl Stunde. Bei dem Song ''Proud Mary'' legt Brittany ihre Hand auf Arties Schulter. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Bei der Performance der Haverbrook Gehörlosenschule, zu dem Song'' Don't Stop Believin', schauen alle Mitglieder der New Directions zu. Brittany winkt ihnen zu und Artie legt ihre Hand wieder runter, und meint kopfschüttelnd "Nein". 'The Power of Madonna Als Finn und Rachel miteinander über der vergangenen Abend sprechen, kann man im Hintergrund sehen wie Artie und Brittany miteinander herumalbern. Schlechter Ruf Sie tanzen zusammen in der Bibiothek zu U Can't Touch This. Der Traum macht Musik In Artie's Traumsequenz zu ''Safety Dance ''tanzen einige New Directions Mitglieder mit, so auch Brittany. Triumph oder Trauer? Brittany und Artie sind bei Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' Tanzpartner. '''Staffel Zwei [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] Brittany legt ihre Hände, bei der Performance von One of Us, auf Artie's Schulter. [[Duette|'Duette']] thumb|left|Artie und Brittany in "[[Duette".]]Will möchte, dass alle vom Glee Club einen Duettpartner aussuchen. Brittany wählt hierbei Artie. Als die beiden bei ihm zu Hause zum üben sind, klappt es nicht so gut wie er sich die Sache vorgestellt hatte, Brittany trängt ihn zu seinem Bett und fragt ihn ob er nun im Begriff sei seine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren. Am Tag danach kommt Santana auf Artie zu und meint, dass Brittany mit allen Jungs dieser Schule geschlafen hatte und es ihr nichts bedeutet. Brittany bekommt danach eine Abfuhr von ihm und geht allein zu Breadstix. 'Ungeküsst' Puck kommt zurück vom Knast und sagt, dass er nun auf Bewährung ist, somit sei er nun für die Sicherheit von Artie veranwortlich. Später sind Puck und Artie auf dem Schulhof und singen den Song One Love (People Get Ready), dafür bekommen die beiden Geld von manchen Anderen. Artie schaut zu Brittany und Puck kommt auf die Idee daraus ein Doppeldate zu machen. So gehen Puck und Santana mit Artie und Brittany gemeinsam auf ein Date. Doch es war noch unklar was nun mit Brittany und Artie wird. [[Amor muss verrückt sein|'Amor muss verrückt sein']] Artie und Brittany kommen offiziell zusammen. Tina fragt Brittany aus Neugier ob sie nun mit Artie zusammen ist, was Brittany bestätigt. Bei der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole fährt sie Artie in seinem Rollstuhl hinein, singt und tanzt mit ihm zu Wills Performance von Sway. 'Neue Welten' thumb|Artie gibt Brittany seinen "magischen" Kamm.Tina geht auf Artie zu, denn sie hat den komischen Verdacht, dass Mike mit Brittany fremd geht. Artie beginnt danach wirklich an diese Vermutung zu glauben und konfrontiert Brittany zweimal deswegen, doch die gibt im zweimal die selbe Antwort: "Nein sie hat nichts mit Mike". Später bei den Sectionals gehen die New Directions Mitglieder alle aufeinander los und meinen, dass sie nicht gemeinsam auf die Bühne gehen wollen. Will unterbricht sie alle. Kurz vor dem Auftritt reden Artie und Brittany nochmal miteinander und sie sagt, dass sie sich total geschämt hat zu ihm zu gehen weil sie den Glückskamm verloren hatte. Artie lächelt und meinte, dass sie magisch sei und so küssen sie sich und gehen gemeinsam auf die Bühne. 'Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' Brittany glaubt immer noch an den Weihnachtsmann und alle anderen finden das nur lächerlich. Als die Geschenke von den New Directions verschwunden sind, meint Brittany das es der Weihnachtsmann war der die Geschenke mitgehen lassen hatte. Am Tag drauf hatte Artie einen ReWalk als Geschenk bekommen und alle der New Directions Mitglieder bekommen mit wie er aus dem Rollstuhl steigt. So sind alle glücklich am Ende. 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Brittany ist traurig darüber, dass Artie vom gesamten Footballteam geslushied wurde. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' thumb|Artie singt im Schulflur "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)".Artie sing sein Lieblingslied P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) ''für Brittany zum Valentinstag und Mike tanzt dazu für Tina. Am Ende der Folge halten die beiden Händchen bei der Performance von den Dalton Academy Warblers. 'Das Comeback der Teufelin Artie ist ein Teil der Band The Justin Bieber Experience, welche zusammen Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) performen, wodurch die Mädchen komplett ausflippen. Dicht ist Pflicht Die meiste Zeit sind die beiden zusammen bei Rachels Party. Derweil sind schon alle betrunken und Brittany strippt im betrunkenen Zustand. Artie schmeißt mit Geld rum und sagt "I Love You Baby". Nach der Performance von Blame It (On The Alcohol) spielt Brittany an Arties Haaren. Sexy Brittany erzählt Santana, dass sie wahrscheindlich schwanger ist. Santana erzählt es danach den Anderen. Später stellt sich heraus das Brittany einen Storch gesehen und deswegen dachte sie das sie schwanger sei. Nachdem Santana und Brittany offen über ihre Gefühle geredet haben, sagt Santana das sie Brittany liebt und mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Brittany empfindet genauso jedoch fügt sie noch hinzu, dass sie Artie auch liebt. Deswegen bringt sie es nicht übers Herz mit Artie Schluss zu machen. Unsere eigenen Songs Es sind Szenen zusehen, in denen die beiden Händchen halten. Nacht der Vernachlässigten Es wird gezeigt, dass die beiden Mitglieder von den Brainiacs sind. Born This Way Santana und Brittany reden über ihre Beziehung. Da sagt Brittany, dass sie Artie niemals verletzen möchte. Später sehen die New Directions bei Kurt und Blaine's Performance von Somewhere Only We Know zu. Das jüngste Gerücht Weil Artie Brittany als dumm bezeichnet, trennen sich die Beiden. So singt Artie Never Going Back Again. Was ein Versprechen an sich selbst ist, nicht wieder zu ihr zurück zu gehen. Rivalen der Krone thumb|left|Artie fragt Brittany, ob sie ihn auf den Ball begleitet.Artie singt den Song Isn't She Lovely, um Brittany zum Abschlussball einzuladen. Ihr gefällt seine Aktion am Anfang nicht, doch sie fängt an während des Song ihn anzulächeln, doch sie lehnt ab ihn zu begleiten, dabei ist sie jedoch freundlich zu ihm und nicht verärgert. Brittany willigt am Ende trotzdem ein zusammen mit Artie das Abschlussballfoto zu machen, womit deutlich wird, dass sie (nur) noch ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander haben. New York!''' Als Brittany und Santana sich unterhalten sagt Brittany dass sie, wenn es eine Operation geben wird um Artie's Beine wieder funktionieren zu lassen, wird sie da sein für seine ersten Schritte. Das zeigt dass sich die beiden immer noch gut verstehen. Kategorie:Beziehungen